Can I Trust You?
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Willow is on a road trip with her boyfriend and friends. After her boyfriend cheats on her with one of her friends, she runs into the lost boys and they take an interest in her. Can she trust them though? OCxLost Boys
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

I let out a small sigh as I stared out the window at the scenery. My boyfriend Shane had asked me to go on this road trip with him to California and I agreed, because it sounded fun. The fun meter went down a little when my two friends Mary and Courtney decided to invite themselves, and Shane annoyed me when he agreed to let them come. He told me this would our little getaway together, well that idea went right out the window.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Shane asked me as he trained his chocolate eyes and white smile my way. I gave him a side-glance before looking back at the window. My hands clenched into fists when Courtney's whiny sounding voice told Shane to just not worry about me. Shane looked at me a few seconds before focusing back at the road ahead of us.

Courtney was sitting behind Shane's seat and Mary was sitting behind me. Mary was the more sensible than Courtney. "Are you alright?" Mary asked me softly and I just gave her a small look before shaking my head.

"Are you mad at us?" Mary asked again and I heard a small sigh escape me.

"I'm not mad at you, only Shane and Courtney at the moment. Oh and if she doesn't stop talking only to Shane, which has made my already there suspicions grow, then I'm not regretting what happens next," I said in a heated whisper.

Mary looked over at Courtney, who was once again talking to Shane and making sure there was plenty of cleavage showing. "I'll tell her to cool it," Mary said with a shake of her head before moving away from me. I glared over at Courtney before focusing back on the scenery.

"Hey Courtney," Mary said drawing Courtney's attention away from Shane and Courtney sat back in her seat to look at Mary.

"What?" Courtney asked a little annoyed at Mary.

"Stop being a slut," Mary said loudly, which almost made me giggle, almost. Next Mary drew close to Courtney and whispered, "Before you piss someone off that you know you can kick your ass all the way to the moon." Mary threw a quick glance my way and I swear I heard Courtney visibly gulp in fear. I felt a smirk appear on my face as I stared outside.

It is true. I can hurt Courtney critically before she could even touch me. I have trained in karate ever since I was little; because my father taught it, and he would not have a daughter that could not protect herself. My mother was a police officer and she was more than happy with dad teaching me karate.

Now I am not some muscled to the extreme type of person. I am about 5'8" and I have lean muscles. My eyes remind me of amber and my hair is a dark red. My straight hair reaches the middle of my back. My skin is quite tan from working and training outside. My mother makes me do most of the yard work so safe to say I am stuck in the sun a lot.

Back in the car, Shane turned the radio on to a station of oldies and my eyes started growing heavy. I wished for something exciting to happen to liven up this trip before I fell asleep.

"Where the hell are we?" I heard Shane yell as I slowly started to wake up. I pulled my face off the window and looked around. We were in a parking lot close to what looked like a boardwalk. Lights were shining everywhere and outshone the stars in the sky. I let out a small yawn as I unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to Shane and gave him a hug. He paused a moment before returning the hug. My eyes narrowed and I looked at Mary who also gave Shane a glare. Shane did not see our looks because he was too busy focusing on the boardwalk in front of us, which was filled with many people.

"So what's going on?" I asked ridding my face of the glare that it had earlier.

"I don't know. I was driving and I think I got us lost, but I do know we are in California, just not the part we were aiming for," Shane explained as he let go of me and went over to the car. I heard him lock the car and then he walked back over to me. Mary was now standing beside me as well. She was trying to keep me calm, which I am glad she does most of the time.

"Well how about we go ask around and find out where we are?" Mary asked before I could snap at Courtney, who was once again giving my boyfriend her hungry stare.

"Maybe her eyes will fall out," I thought as Mary grabbed my hand that was closest to her.

"Good idea, let's split up," Courtney said and she grabbed Shane's hand. Shane looked back at me and I just gave him a look that said he better not do anything with her. I am a big believer of be loyal to whoever you are with and that goes the same way for both people. I have always been loyal to Shane, but I am starting to get my suspicions about his loyalty to me. I do not put up with cheaters at all.

"Come on, he'll be fine. He cares for you too much to do anything with Courtney. Anyways this place looks fun so let's enjoy walking around," Mary said as she started pulling me toward the boardwalk. Shane and Courtney were no longer in sight. I let out a small puff of air as she pulled me forward by the hand. I walked faster and looped our arms together.

"Alright Mary, let's have fun," I said and she smiled at me being in a better mood. Under the surface though, I was a jittery mess. I was worried that Shane would indeed cheat on me. I have been cheated on before and betrayed by way too many friends to truly feel safe or comfortable in a relationship.

Mary and I walked around and I felt at home around all these people. They were so interesting. A few people were tourists, you could tell by their outfits. The rest of the people were locals and they were the most interesting. Punk rockers, muscled jocks, gypsy looking girls, and did I mention a bunch of bikers. I have a love for motorcycles. I have one at home that I ride every chance I get.

"I'm in heaven," I said and Mary laughed. She shook her head and pulled me over to a busy video store. We stepped inside and I smiled when I saw a beautiful white dog. "Hey boy," I said to the dog before Mary dragged me over towards the counter. A girl was there dancing around to the music playing in the store.

"Hey, excuse me," Mary said trying to get her attention, but the girl ignored her. "Rude much," Mary said and I looked around to try to keep from yelling at the register girl. I have a temper, came from my dad. I saw a man in some bright clothes and big glasses looking around the store with a smile on his face. I pulled Mary over to him with me and smiled at him.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us what city this is? My friends and I missed the sign when we drove in," I said politely and the man smiled.

"You're in Santa Carla," the man said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I said before Mary pulled me over to the horror section in the store. I laughed when her eyes went wide and then my eyes went wide as well. I just now realized that Santa Carla was where the Lost Boys were. "Find that movie," I said to Mary and we set off looking for it, because if the movie is nowhere on these shelves then I know we are in my favorite movie. The man that we had spoken to looked way too much like Max for my liking.

"Shit, Willow, want the good news or bad news first?" Mary asked me after we finished searching the horror movies.

"Good news," I said and Mary showed me that they had her favorite movie in the store, "Killer Klowns from Outer Space." "What's the bad news?" I asked and Mary told me that there was no copy of "The Lost Boys" anywhere in the store or in their movie list.

"Oh shit," I said before Mary pulled me out of the store. I felt Max's eyes on us as we ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

"We have to find Courtney and Shane and get out of here now," I said as we ran around the boardwalk. Mary was a bit behind since she was not a fan of running.

"Slow down Willow," Mary said as she tried to catch up to me. I kept running around looking for Shane and Courtney. Oh, I soon slowed down alright, more like I came to a complete halt. "Finally you stopped," Mary said out of breath behind me but I stayed silent. There in front of me was Shane and Courtney.

Shane had Courtney pressed up against a wall of an old fun house. They were making out for the entire world to see right there and they made the mistake of having me see them. Courtney's shirt was open and Shane's fly was open. Mary let out a small gasp and looked at me in fear. I had a dark smile on my face when I saw them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like I've spotted my cheating boyfriend and a disgusting slut, oh wait I mean used to be friend. How does she taste Shane? You two enjoy yourselves, but word of advice you should have gotten her tested before playing tonsil hockey," I said lowly with my anger showing in my calm stature. My voice sounded like the calm promising a horrible storm.

Shane froze and Courtney yelped in fear when I started speaking. After my speech, Shane fumbled to zip up his fly and Courtney closed her shirt. Shane looked at my guiltily and he reached forward to ask for forgiveness. "Ha what forgiveness, you get what you deserve," I thought as I backed away from his reaching hand.

"Don't touch me you cheating bastard," I growled out and Shane stopped at my tensed form.

"Willow, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. I couldn't stop her," Shane said trying to make me believe him.  
"Liar," I hissed and Courtney just gave me a sad look, as if she actually felt bad for what she did. "Ha, right," I thought sarcastically while a bitter taste filled my mouth. Once again, someone else cheated on me and another one betrayed me. "You two disgust me," I yelled at Courtney and Shane. Courtney backed away with fear in her eyes now.

"Babe, please, listen to me," Shane pleaded as he once again went to touch me. I slapped his hands away from me and glared at him.

"Quit calling me babe, you cheating bastard," I growled as my hands clenched into fists. Shane took a step back and lowered his hands a bit.

"Oh don't you be quiet Mary, you knew that Shane and I had been going at it a few months after Willow and Shane started dating," Courtney said and I heard Mary let out a small gasp. She tried to shush Courtney as I slowly turned to face her.

"Is that true?" I asked quietly as I stared at Mary, who flinched under my gaze. Mary remained silent and I felt my anger growing. I felt like my blood was boiling in my veins. "Is that true?" I yelled at her as my heart constricted in pain.

"Yes," Mary said feebly and I felt a little something inside me break, it was the one string of a friend that I had trusted ever since I was little. She has been my friend since the beginning and she stayed my friend when others betrayed me and when guys cheated on me, treating me like I was nothing. Now the only person who I actually gave my full trust has betrayed me as well.

"Please Willow, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you when I found out because I knew it would hurt you so much and you were so happy. I didn't want to see you hurt again," Mary pleaded as she grabbed my hands. I ripped my hands out of her hold and backed away from her.

"Didn't want to see me, ha, well you failed. You should have told me, not kept it from me. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm sick of all of you, go jump off a cliff for all I care, oh I hope you get what is coming to you," I said darkly as I took the car keys from Shane and ran to the car. Shane, Mary, and Courtney were all standing in shock where I left them. They were surprised that I did not hurt them, which I definitely wanted to do. Mary was heartbroken that she had broken our trust and she knew that I would never be her friend again. She has watched me lose a friend and never have I taken that friend back after they broke my trust.

I ran to the car in the parking as fast as I could. I popped open the trunk and pulled out my backpack full of my things. I never traveled with a lot of stuff. I made sure I had everything before walking back onto the boardwalk. I had no idea where the closest hotel was, so I was going to have to ask someone. I made sure that I did not go anywhere near where I knew Shane, Courtney, and Mary were or might be. I felt hot tears appear at the corners of my eyes and I rushed to someone not crowded. I found an empty bench in a less populated part of the boardwalk. I rested my backpack in my lap when I sat on the bench. The hot tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as the full force settled in that I no longer had my best friend Mary.

"Why does everyone lie?" I whispered as I buried my face in my backpack away from view. Quiet sobs escaped me as the life on the boardwalk continued. I was now all alone in California with no friends. I sighed and wiped away the tears. I looked up at the night sky and smiled when I was able to see a few stars.

"Guess I'll have to find the nearest airport soon and make my way back home. I have enough for a ticket," I whispered to myself before looking back in front of me. I jumped in shock when some guy with wild long blonde hair was standing right in front of me staring me down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I caught my breath.

The guy gave a chuckle before smiling at me. "Oh nothing, my name's Paul, who are you?" the guy asked with a grin that I am sure most girls would fall for instantly.

"Willow," I said as the guy decided to just sit by me.

"So what brings you to Santa Carla?" Paul asked and I could have smacked myself when I realized he was one of the lost boys.

"Great observational skills," I thought to myself as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at myself. I was now sitting by one of the vampires of Santa Carla. I needed to get out of here. He is a gorgeous guy, but I do not feel like being his meal after all the stuff I have dealt with tonight.

"Road trip," I answered with a shrug trying not to think about the people that I had started with on this road trip.

"Cool, so where are you from?" Paul asked as he rested an arm on the back of the bench behind me.

"Just a boring little town in Georgia," I said with an exaggerated Southern accent and Paul laughed. "The most exciting place there is the supermarket," I said with a sigh and Paul laughed again. I smiled at his laugh. It was contagious.

"That sucks," he said and smiled at me. "Well you'll have a lot more fun here, no need to go to a supermarket for excitement," Paul said as he pointed to all of the attractions and shops on the boardwalk.

"Must be a blast to live out here," I said a little enviously. I grew so bored of the small town I lived in. I craved for wild nights and lazy days, not boring all the time.

"Oh it is," Paul said and I felt his hand rest on my right shoulder. I looked over at him and saw the smirk on his face. I felt a sense of unease enter me at that moment, because I just realized how comfortable I was talking to a big playboy that enjoyed sucking the women he took home dry.

"Shoot, I got to go, maybe I'll see you around," I said with a frown and then smiled at him as I stood from the bench. I gave him a small wave before I started to walk back to the crowded boardwalk. I needed to find a place to stay and soon. I weighed my options as I walked around the boardwalk looking for a store to ask someone where a hotel was and to ask for the number of a taxi service. I was not going to walk to a hotel at night in this city.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

I decided to go in a jewelry store, ask the nice looking woman behind the counter for a hotel, and taxi service. She smiled at me when I entered the quaint shop. "Hello dear, are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked kindly.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest hotel is and the number for a good taxi service," I said as I came to stand in front of the check out counter.

"Oh you must be new in town, or are you visiting?" the lady asked as she wrote down on a sheet of paper the address for the hotel, the name of the hotel, and a number for a taxi service.

"Just visiting," I said thankful that she was helping me.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay and I hope to see you again," the woman said as she handed me the paper of information.

"Thank you," I said as I took the paper and headed out of the store. I looked at the paper and read over the number before looking for the nearest payphone. I did not think to ask the woman if I could use her phone, but it is not a big deal.

I made my way through a few groups of people, mostly teenagers, before I found a payphone that was unoccupied. I ran a hand through my hair before grabbing the phone. I fished a few quarters out of my pocket before slipping them in the coin slot. A small shiver went down my back from the ocean breeze. My jean shorts and white tank top were definitely not helping me stay warm. I could grab my jacket out of my bag, but I will do it after the phone call.

I was about to dial in the number for the taxi service when someone pushed me. "What the hell?" I yelled as I regained my balance before I could fall. I saw a group of bimbos standing at the payphone now, using my phone call. I glared and went to grab the girl on the phone and get my anger out on her, but I stopped when I saw a police officer. I growled under my breath and walked off.

Trouble over some stupid bimbos is not what I needed tonight. "Not my night," I said as I kicked an empty soda can. I froze when the can sailed up instead of staying close to the ground and it hit someone in the leg. "I'm sorry," I said as I focused up instead of on the ground. I saw that the coke can had hit Dwayne. "Great, the night just keeps getting better," I thought sarcastically.

"It's fine," Dwayne said in his deep voice and I felt shivers travel down my spine, good shivers.

"Didn't mean to make the can fly, just sort of in my own little world," I said as I rubbed the back of my head a little embarrassed. "Well glad that everything is cool," I said before moving to walk away.

"Wait," Dwayne said and I stopped.

"Keep moving feet," I yelled in my mind, well they moved but in the wrong direction. I turned back around and faced Dwayne. "I blame his sexy voice," I thought as I gave Dwayne a curious look.

"What is it?" I asked politely, no reason to be rude.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a bit," Dwayne said with a shrug and I cursed my luck tonight. He is gorgeous and I would love to hang out with him, but one girl alone with a strong vampire does not settle well for me. "Think, think," I told myself mentally and then I smiled.

"Sure, how about we go hang out at the ice cream place is that cool?" I asked as I pointed to an ice cream parlor that had a lot of people out front and a good few inside. "I'll be safe in there," I thought.

"That's fine," Dwayne said as we started to walk over there.

"Good thinking, now just don't let yourself be alone with him or else it is goodbye Willow," I thought and then snapped back into reality when Dwayne opened the door for me. "Thanks," I said to him with a smile before I headed into the parlor. I got a table by the window, which was the only one open. It had four seats. "Hopefully the rest of the lost boys won't decide to make an appearance," I thought before ordering a small strawberry milkshake when the waitress came over to the table.

"So you traveling through or stopping for a visit?" Dwayne asked and pointed to my backpack. "Or are you a runaway?" Dwayne asked in a whisper as he leaned over the table closer to me.

"Just traveling through," I said trying not to lean back. Fear is definitely something that you do not show to a vampire.

"So what do you think of Santa Carla so far?" Dwayne asked when the waitress came back with my milkshake. I took sip of my milkshake before answering.

"It's definitely busy at night. I haven't seen it during the day, but this place seems fun," I said before taking another sip of my drink. "So what do you do for fun here?" I asked to keep the conversation going, no need for awkward silences.

"My friends and I ride bikes," Dwayne said with a smirk when he saw my eyes light up.

"I know they ride the motorbikes so no need to get excited, but I'd love to ride with them," I thought before shaking my head. "Cool, I have a motorcycle back at home. She's my baby," I said and Dwayne laughed.

"You're welcome to take a look at mine if you want to," Dwayne said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I really need to find a place to stay tonight," I said and started to wonder if I should just ask to use one of the phones in some store. If all else fails I will ask Max if I can use his phone, because even if he is the head vampire he is still a gentleman to his customers.

"You can stay with us," a voice said behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Standing behind me was Paul, Marko, and David.

"I'm going to die," I thought but I just gave the guys a smile. "Thanks, but I wouldn't want to be a burden," I said as I stood up. "Thanks for the company Dwayne, but I got to go," I said as I went to the counter and paid for my milkshake. I turned around to leave after paying and ran into someone's chest. I looked up and saw that David was standing in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said softly as I went to walk around David, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my back to hit his chest.

"What's your rush?" David asked in my ear as his cold breath hit my neck.

"Just need to get a hotel room before they close for the night," I said keeping my cool.

"There you are," Mary's voice said out of breath. Shane and Courtney were right behind her and they were blocking my escape out of the ice cream parlor.

"We have been looking all over for you. Don't flip out like that. Come on let's just all go back together," Courtney said as Shane stepped towards me, but he froze when he saw the hold David had on me.

"Don't flip out? Don't flip out? Ha, that's a laugh. You're lucky I didn't beat the shit out of you," I said to Courtney as harsh as I could. Courtney flinched at my tone before giving me a sad sigh.

"Please Willow, let's just go home," Shane said in a voice that grated on my nerves. I hated when he begged.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

"Are these friends of yours?" David asked and Shane quit approaching me.

"Not anymore," I said as Paul and Marko came to stand beside me. Dwayne stood beside David. I looked at Paul and Marko when they rested their heads on my shoulders. I felt my heart stop for a moment before it continued to beat.

"Well then they need to leave," Paul said with a small growl. Mary looked at me with worry, because she knew as well as I did that I was now surrounded by a bunch of vampires.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," Shane yelled and everyone in the parlor stopped before going back about their own business.

"You mean ex-girlfriend you cheating fool," I said calmly and I felt David wrap an arm around my waist. My eyes widened for a moment before I calmed myself down. Mary was now looking fearfully at the lost boys.

"He cheated on you?" Marko asked me and I nodded. "What an idiot," Marko said and Shane's face turned red.

"Willow," Mary said softly with a slight tremor in her voice as she stared at David who was now smelling my hair. I looked at her and gave a look that said for her to hush. She did not need to start yelling for me to get away from the vampires, because no one else on this boardwalk but me, her, and Max know about the boys.

"I'm fine," I mouthed to her even though I was nervous about my current situation.

"What makes you think that Willow wants to go with you?" Paul said as he started to run one of his hands through my hair.

"Well if Willow is allowed to speak then she would say that she is going to go to a hotel," I said and went to move out of David's hold on me, but he held me to him. I looked up at him and he gave me a look that made my knees weak. "Be strong," I thought to myself as I strengthened my legs before they actually decided to give out on me.

"No worries, we have a hotel you can stay at," Marko said as I felt a hand run up my side, which made me shiver.

"Willow," Mary said with more shakes in her voice. "Come on, please let's go, I'm sorry," Mary said as she motioned for me to come over to her.

I was in a battle with myself. Go with someone who hurt me or stay with the sexy vampires around me. "Hard choice," I thought before sighing. "Mary, we are getting a room to ourselves those two scumbags can get their own place," I said as I finally got out of David's hold. "Thanks for the offer guys, maybe we can hang out another time," I said with a smile before I grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Maybe Courtney and Shane will be killed by the lost boys," I muttered hopefully to Mary and Mary just gave me a scared look.

"They don't deserve to die," Mary whispered as I headed into Max's video store. Mary just gave me another frightened look because we were entering a place with another vampire.

"Excuse me sir, may I use your phone?" I asked Max and he smiled at me.

"Of course you can," he said and led me over to the register where he handed me the phone.

"Thank you," I said as he walked away. "You want to stay at a different hotel or you want to stay with them, because if you do then I'm not staying there with you if you stay with them?" I asked Mary and she frowned at me.

"Willow, I know they backstabbed you but why are you so angry?" Mary asked softly and I breathed in deeply.

"Because I'm sick of people treating me like I'm just a bug they enjoy stepping on," I said heatedly before dialing in the number for a taxi.

"She's so stupid," I heard Courtney's voice say outside. "Let's get us a yummy video to watch tonight since Mary and Willow are not going to be in our room," Courtney said as she entered the video store holding Shane's hand. He had a smirk on his face as her cleavage was waved in his face. "I still can't believe that Willow never figured it out. I mean even Mary had sex with you once when you and Willow were dating," Courtney said and Shane chuckled. Mary went deathly silent behind me and I swear I saw red.

"Willow," Mary said frightened behind me and I spun around and slapped her.

"Go to hell," I yelled before hanging up the phone and then I walked toward Shane and Courtney, who were froze in place. I pulled back my fist and struck true. I broke Shane's nose and then I punched Courtney. "I'm sick of people," I said angrily as I stormed out of the video store and ran to a quiet part of the boardwalk.

I looked out to the ocean and let out a loud yell. One angry tear slid down my cheek at the pain in my heart. "I'm such an idiot," I said before sliding down to my knees on the boardwalk. "No one ever tells me the truth," I said as I wiped away the lone tear. "Is this a sign or something?" I asked bitterly to the sky before shaking my head and resting my head on the railing in front of me.

"You alright?" Marko asked behind me and I just gave a shake of my head. "Want to talk about it?" Marko asked as he sat down beside me and rested his hands on the railing.

"Not really," I said as I pulled my head away from the railing and looked up. Marko reached over and gently wiped away a tear that had appeared.

"It might help you feel better," Marko said as he scooted closer to me.

"Ha or it might make me get mad again, feels better to just forget," I said as I gave Marko a small smile. I was thankful for him helping me calm down. Sure, he is a vampire who enjoys bloodshed and the hunt, but so far, he has been kind to me the whole few minutes I have known him.

"Still need a place to stay?" Marko asked as he placed one of his hands on my arm.

"Not big on trusting people, seems to be thrown back into my face," I said with a shrug.

"Then don't trust us from the beginning, grow to trust us," Marko said as he gently grabbed my hand.

"Am I going to regret this?" I asked quietly to myself but Marko heard me.

"I don't think so," Marko said with a soft smile as he helped me stand up. He kept a hold of my hand as he led me around the boardwalk. Soon we came to four motorbikes, which David, Paul, and Dwayne were standing by.

"Offer still stands," David said and I gave him a small smile.

"I accept," I said and the boys smirked or smiled. The boys hopped on their bikes and motioned for me to get on. I laughed when they bickered about whom I should ride with on the bikes. "Think of a number from one to ten," I said to all of them with a laugh.

"Got it?" I asked and they nodded. The number is five.

"Seven," David said with a smirk thinking he had won.

"Three," Marko said with a goofy smile.

"One," Paul said pointing to himself and I laughed.

"Five," Dwayne said and I gave him a thumb up.

"Five is the answer," I said as I walked over to get on the back of Dwayne's bike.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

The ride to their cave was exhilarating. I felt like I was flying, as if I was free, like all my past pains were gone. I laughed at the wind whipping through my hair. The boys hollered and laughed as they rode over the beach, through the woods, and to the cliff. I had seen the movie too many times so I had memorized all the little details of this place.

The boys stopped the bikes and turned them off. I got off Dwayne's bike and looked at the ocean below. "Great view," I said and the boys laughed. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul's smiling face. "Comfortable?" I asked and he nodded and pulled me closer to his chest. He breathed in my scent and I just looked out at the night sky. The stars were shining beautifully on the dark canvas of the sky.

"This way Willow," David said and Paul let go of my waist and took hold of one of my hands.

"I'll make sure you don't fall," Paul said as he started to lead me toward the cave. Dwayne was walking behind us and I felt someone run their hand down my arm. I shivered at the feeling that it caused.

"Thanks," I said as I walked through the dark tunnel. I knew the boys could see just fine, but I on the other hand had issues with seeing in the dark. Paul was true to his word though. He did keep me from falling or from hurting myself.

"Welcome to our home," David said as we entered a lighted area. I saw the cave was lighted by barrels of fire.

"This is amazing," I said as David helped me down into the room. The movie captured the look of the room but not the essence. The air was filled with warmth and it reminded me of home for some reason.

The boys smirked at my response to their home. Paul took my hands and led me over to a mattress in one part of the room. It had sheer drapes around it and I set my stuff on the bed. "This is your bed," Paul said before dragging me over to where a stereo was sitting on the broken fountain.

Marko turned on the stereo and Paul pulled me close to him as he started dancing. I was in shock for a moment before laughing and shaking my head at him. "Not really in the mood to dance right now," I said as I pulled away from him. Paul pouted when I walked over to sit down on the old fountain. "I would like to know everyone's name though, my name is Willow if you didn't catch it earlier," I said with a smile on my face as I looked at all of the boys.

The boys introduced themselves and took a seat. Paul and Marko sat on either side of me on the fountain. Dwayne sat on an old couch and David sat in a wheelchair. "So how long have you guys lived here?" I asked with a small yawn. Being stuck in a car for hours and then dealing with all this drama has wore me out.

"A few years," David said and Marko and Paul gave a small snicker. I saw David glare at them and I let out another yawn before smiling. "Tired?" David asked and I just nodded. "Do you need anything to eat or drink before bed?" David asked with a bit of care in his voice, which made me wonder if it was real or not.

"No, I'm good," I answered as I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I felt all eyes on me as my shirt rose up a bit and exposed some skin. I walked towards the bed and I stumbled when I walked past the couch. Dwayne caught me and I felt a blush appear on my face. "Thanks," I said embarrassed at my stumble.

"Welcome," Dwayne said and I felt a shiver run through me again. I could feel the boys looking at me again and I shivered even more. Dwayne's dark stare was piercing to my soul as our eyes locked. "Good night Willow," Dwayne said as he helped me stand up straight.

"Night," I whispered before telling everyone else good night. The boys told me night as well before I made it to the bed. I put my stuff on the floor beside the bed before crawling under the covers. Right before I fell asleep, I felt a hand run through my hair.

"So what do you think of her?" Paul asked David as they looked down at my sleeping form.

"I think we need a lost girl," David said with a smirk to the boys as he ran his hand through my hair. The boys smirked as well and hoped that I would be fine with being with all of them. The lost boys sent one more smirk to my sleeping form before they left the cave to hunt.

I woke up sometime during the afternoon. I could not believe I had slept so long. Back at home, I would be lucky if I got five hours of sleep at night. I looked around and noticed that no one was in this part of the cave. I was curious to poke around, but I did not want to be rude. I also did not want to walk into the part of the cave where I knew the boys slept.

I sat up in the bed and saw a box of Chinese food and a bottle of water on the fountain. A piece of paper was beside the chopsticks. I walked over there and picked up the paper. It was a note from the boys. "Thought you might be hungry when you wake up," was what the note said.

I felt a small smile slip onto my face as I sat down on the couch with my food and bottle of water. I smiled when I saw the fried rice with chicken in the takeout box. "Smells so good," I muttered before digging in.

After eating, I walked over to my bag and pulled out some dark jeans and a black tank top. I wondered if there was anywhere to bathe, but I guess I would just have to wait and ask the boys later in the night. I pulled a book out of my bag to read to pass the time. I was not going to sit here bored for a few more hours before the sun went down.

I alternated between reading the book and cleaning up a bit around the cave. The time passed quickly and soon the boys were walking out of their sleeping area. I smiled at them and said, "Thanks for the food. It was great." The boys smiled at me or smirked and then they noticed that the room was cleaner.

"Can we keep her?" Marko yelled as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and so did the others.

"I'm not going to be your maid," I said and poked Marko's chest.

"You can be something else though," I heard Paul whisper as he gave me a hungry stare. I shivered again and Marko looked at me because he felt the shiver.

"You alright?" Marko asked as he pulled me closer.

"I'm fine," I said and then I did something that surprised the boys and me. I hugged Marko before walking over to the bed and grabbing my clean clothes. "So is there anywhere for me to bathe?" I asked holding up my clothes.

"I'll show you," Dwayne said and I started to follow him through another part of the cave that the movie never showed. I gasped when we stopped at an underground pool of clear fresh water. It was beautiful.

"We'll be waiting for you in the main room when you are done," Dwayne said and I felt one of his hands slide down my back before he leaves me alone to bathe. I made sure he was gone before stripping out of my clothes and walking into the fresh water. It was heavenly. I washed quickly and put dried off with a towel that Dwayne must have brought with him when he showed me the pool. I just never noticed he was carrying it.

I slipped on my clothes and tried to get as much water out of my hair as I could. I put on my shoes and walked back to the main area of the cave. The boys were there waiting for me and they sent me looks filled with hunger. "So are we doing anything tonight?" I asked and I saw them smile. I felt a sense of belonging starting to settle in. It was not much, but it was there a little bit. I felt comfortable around the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

We walked out of the cave and got on the bikes. I rode with David tonight. The boys seemed to pout at me when David grabbed one of my hands and led me over to his bike. I just laughed at the other boys. They were amusing after getting to know them a bit. I still did not know much about them personally, but I was beginning to understand their personalities more. The movie portrayed them well, but not to the true extent of how wild, they really are.

David rode down to the boardwalk with the boys following him. I hoped that three certain people would not be here tonight, but I had a feeling they would be. They never did get the message, even when we were still fine with each other. They would always stick their nose in stuck I never wanted them to go snooping through and they would never leave me alone when I wanted privacy.

"What's wrong?" David asked me when he stopped his bike.

"Just thinking about how to get rid of some nuisances," I answered before giving him a smile. He gave a smirk to me in return before I let out a small scream of surprise. Two hands were on my hips and raising me off the bike. I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul was the one who was lifting me off the bike. "You scared me to death," I yelled at him as he set me down on the boardwalk.

He laughed as I put a hand on my racing heart. "You should have seen your face," Marko said as he started laughing. "So cute," Marko yelled before dissolving to the floor in laughter. I shook my head and smirked at the other boys as I walked over to Marko. I jumped on Marko and started tickling him, which made his laughter worse.

"Think I'm cute, huh? I'll show you cute," I said as I kept tickling him. I knew Marko could push me off him with ease, but he did not.

"Mercy," Marko finally yelled after he had enough of being tickled. I smirked down at him as I stood up.

"Now see, you look absolutely adorable all flustered," I said and winked at Marko. Marko was frozen for a moment before he gave me a goofy grin. I wondered at the grin for a moment, but I found out why he was grinning sooner than I thought I would. Dwayne was behind me and I found this out after he pinched my cheeks and spoke like a grandma. Marko busted out laughing and I got out of Dwayne's hold.

"Uncalled for," I said before I started laughing too. Dwayne just gave me a smile and Paul was now rolling on the floor with Marko laughing as well. David walked over and I wondered if he was going to do something funny as well, but he surprised me instead. David leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of my cheeks. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks.

"Beautiful," I heard David whisper and the blush grew deeper in color. Paul and Marko wolf whistled and Dwayne came over and hugged me from behind. David was still very close to me. Our noses were almost touching, and this was the moment that my stomach decided to let out a ferocious growl.

"So who is up for food?" I asked with a laugh. I was internally cursing my stomach at the moment. The lost boys laughed. Paul and Marko placed a hand on my stomach and asked if there was a monster in there. I swatted their hands away and said, "A monster that will eat you up if we don't get food soon."

"Scary monster," Marko said as he hugged Paul. Paul hugged him back and I could not control my laughter.

"How about we get pizza?" Dwayne suggested and I hugged him.

"Brilliant idea," I said and pulled away from the hug. I grabbed one of Dwayne's hands and said, "Lead the way." He laughed at me before heading toward the pizza place.

"So what type of pizza do you like?" David asked to get a conversation going.

"Cheese pizza," I said emphasizing cheese.

"Are you a mouse?" Paul asked and I stuck my tongue out at him. He froze before laughing and moving to tackle me. Dwayne pulled me out of the way so Paul stumbled forward, but he regained his balance.

"I think she is more like a tiger," David said as he gave a small growl of his own. Heat flushed to my cheeks as I looked over at David. He gave a small smile when he saw my blush.

"Ooh I like tigers," Paul said as he leaned close to my side and nipped the top of my ear on that side. I jumped and tightly clamped my mouth closed to not let the little whimper escape. I looked over at Paul who looked like the cat that got the canary.

"So pizza," I said and walked away from the boys to calm down a bit. They were following me but at a bit of a distance, and for that I was thankful. I needed a moment to cool down. "Smells good," I said before we entered the pizza place.

"Three cheese pizzas, with no garlic," Marko ordered and paid. We got a table inside the pizza place. I laughed when the boys stole all the seats and motioned for me to sit in their laps. I shook my head and grabbed a chair from another table. I cracked up again when they pouted at me or gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Let them work for me," I thought as the drinks arrived. The boys did not order anything to drink, but I bought a can of Sprite.

"So good," I said after taking a bite of the pizza. The boys laughed at my blissful expression.

"It's just pizza," Paul said and I threw a look his way that told him to hush.

"Pizza is amazing," I said before taking another bite of the delicious cheese pizza.

"Shit," David cursed and I looked at where he was looking. My eyes narrowed when I saw a giggling Shane and Courtney entering the pizza place.

"I can't escape them," I hissed out so only the boys heard me. They glared at Shane and Courtney. Mary was nowhere in sight and at first I felt worry hit me, but I pushed that thought away. I did not want to worry about someone that betrayed me.

"Do you want to go?" Dwayne whispered in my ear as he placed a comforting hand on my hand closest to him. I nodded and the boys grabbed the boxes of pizzas. I walked straight past Shane and Courtney without a glance in their direction. I felt them tense as I walked past and I held in my laughter. I was wishing that karma would bite them in the butt.

The boys and I walked around the boardwalk until we found a good lace to sit down and eat. I smirked when we were done eating, because I grabbed two of the leftover crusts of the pizza and threw them at Paul and Marko. I grabbed two more and threw them at Dwayne and David. Everything grew quiet before the boys grabbed crusts and threw them at me. It was an all out war of pizza crusts.

I was thankful that the boys had the crust fight with me, because it took my mind off seeing Shane and Courtney. I sighed as I sat down on Paul's lap, who looked like Christmas had come early. I laughed at his expression and poked the tip of his nose.

"Hey," Paul said before he tried to poke me back, but I bit his finger when he put it close to my face. His eyes widened a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. Paul gave a small growl and I felt my body shiver.

"Told you she was a tiger," David said and Paul laughed with lust swirling in his eyes.

"I always liked tigers," Paul growled out as I released his finger.

"Question is can you handle a tiger?" I growled out playfully and I felt all the boys around me tense before they drew closer to me.

"Yes," Paul growled before his face drew close to mine and my eyes closed as our lips met. Hands ran through my hair and down my sides as Paul put his hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

I moaned into the kiss when I felt someone move Paul's hand away and kiss my neck. Small growls resounded around me and I moved closer to Paul. He stopped kissing my lips and started to kiss the other side of my neck. "Guys," I said breathlessly before Marko captured my lips.

I nipped at Marko's lips and he deepened the kiss. Someone's hand slid down and grabbed my butt and I jumped a bit in the kiss. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw David smirking at me. He winked at me and I gave him a playful glare.

"Stay away from her you devils," Mary's voice yelling shocked the boys and I all stopped what they were doing. David laughed at Mary as the boys went back to kissing and touching me. David ran a finger down my spine and I shuddered. A small gasp escaped me, which Marko captured.

"Devils, we're not devils, are we Willow?" David asked me and Marko released me from the kiss. I felt my lips tingle as I looked at David.

"No, definitely not devils," I said with a smirk at Mary before grabbing David and giving him a quick kiss. I licked my lips before looking at Mary again. "You're annoying, go away," I said to Mary and she gasped.

"Get away from her," Mary yelled even though there was fear in her voice.

"You get away from me," I said angrily and glared at Mary. She shook as the boys glared at her. I smirked when I saw her move back when the boys stood up. I stood up as well and walked in front of the boys. "Mary, run home before you get yourself in a mess you can't get out of," I said and motioned for her to go away.

"Let's go home," I said to the boys and I was thankful that they did not get angry when I called their place home. They actually seemed happy that I had said the cave was home. It sounded like I was saying that I felt at home with the boys and I did feel that way.

"Home it is then," David said as he placed an arm around my waist. Paul hissed at Mary as we walked away from her and to the boys' bikes. I hopped on the back of David's bike and we sped off when Mary ran over to talk to me again. I did not want to be anywhere close to her ever again.

I held on tightly as David rode back to the cave. It seemed like the boys were riding their bikes faster than they usually did. I enjoyed the speed. I felt a little bit of worry enter me because even though the boys seemed happy did not mean that they were not planning something bad.

When we arrived at the cliff, Dwayne helped me off David's bike and I looked up at him as he held me longer than I thought he would have. "Thanks," I said softly finding it hard to use my voice as Dwayne's dark eyes captured mine.

"You're welcome," Dwayne said as he grabbed one of my hands and started to lead me into the cave. I looked up at the twinkling stars in the sky before looking at the boys around me. They sent me happy and accepting looks as we walked to the main area of the cave.

"Are you thirsty?" Marko asked me when I sat down on the couch with Dwayne. Paul sat on my other side and started running a hand through my hair.

"A little," I said and I felt my heart jump when Marko retrieved the bottle of the boys' blood. I swallowed when I saw the bottle. I did not want to give the boys any reason to suspect that I knew what was in the bottle. Now the question was, do I drink it or refuse?

Marko took a small sip before handing me the bottle. "What does it taste like?" I asked curiously to cover that I knew that this indeed would turn me into a half vampire. I was fighting with myself. I wanted to be with the boys. I felt so comfortable and wanted around them. I did not even know if I could make it back home. I knew that if I was stuck here than I would rather be here with the lost boys. I would end up going insane or worse if I stayed here with people that used to be people I trusted.

I held the bottle up to my nose and took a small sniff. "It tastes like paradise," Paul whispered into my ear as he ran a finger down my neck to my collarbone.

"I've always wanted to taste paradise," I said and the boys chuckled. I sealed my decision and my future as I lifted the bottle and let the liquid flow down my throat.

The boys hollered as I moved the bottle away from me. Marko took the bottle away from me when Dwayne pulled me into a kiss. I was surprised at first before returning the kiss.

"Welcome to the family," Paul whispered in my ear as Dwayne released my lips from his kiss.

"Thanks," I said with a small giggle as the blood started to make me feel a little dizzy and giggly.

David walked over to us and gently grabbed my hand. He pulled me up from the couch and I laughed as I stumbled and fell into his chest. David wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. He chuckled as I looked up at him with a silly smile. I could not control my bubbly feeling after drinking their blood.

"Let's go boys," David said as he picked me up bridal style. I laughed as everything blurred past me. David took us back up to the bikes and I sat on the back of Marko's bike this time. I played with Marko's curly hair before he started up the bike.

I had a feeling that the boys were going to take me to the bridge with the train tracks and I was correct. I hopped off Marko's bike and walked onto the tracks. The boys followed me and then one by one they jumped off the side and grabbed onto the tracks from below. I peered over the side and saw the boys swinging on the track. I laughed at them and they told me to join them.

Now any other time I would be staring down the large drop with fear and say there was no way I was going to dangle from the train tracks, but I knew that the boys would catch me. I took my time but I finally made it to where the boys were holding onto the track.

Paul bumps into me as he swings and I playfully glare at him. I bump into him as I give a good swing and he laughs as he almost loses his grip on the track. I give the boys a laugh when the train starts to head towards us. I yell as the train above us makes us shake. The boys smirked at me, as the train did not affect me. "Let go," Marko yells to me with a laugh as he lets go of the track and falls into the fog below. I stare where he disappeared before laughing. Paul winks at me before he too releases his hold on the track and disappears into the fog.

Dwayne brushes my cheek with his hand before he too disappears into the dense fog. David and I are the only ones left and I smile at him. "Are you scared?" David asked with a smirk as he moved closer to me. I leaned closer and kissed his cheek before moving back.

I released the track and yelled, "Are you?" David laughed and let go of the track as well as I disappeared in the fog. "I can fly," I yelled goofily as the wind and fog whipped around me. I looked for the boys through the fog and saw their forms as shadows in the fog around me. I closed my eyes and dove down through the fog. The calming sensation of the swirling air made me succumb to sleep.

David caught me in his arms right when I fell asleep. He smirked to the other lost boys before flying back to the cave. He gently set me down on the bed and the boys left to go back to get their bikes.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

I woke up feeling as if I was in a daze. The small amount of sunlight streaming into the cave made me glare at it. I gasped as I realized all that I had done last night. I stood up a little unsteady on my feet and walked over to a mirror that was in the cave. I knew it did the boys no good, but I would still be partially visible in the mirror.

I almost dropped the mirror when I saw how transparent I was becoming. I looked like a ghost. I set the mirror down and took a deep breath to calm myself. I chose my fate and now I was stuck like this for the rest of eternity. I would never kill the boys so I could become human again. I liked the boys. I felt at home with them and more than just friendly feelings were appearing between all of us.

I thought about going outside, but I knew that would only weaken me. I was not sure about killing someone yet so I did not want to weaken myself and grow hungrier faster.

"Might as well find something to occupy myself with," I thought before spotting Paul's boom box. I smirked and walked over to it. I turned it on and laughed at the great music that came on. I jumped onto the fountain and started to dance. I wished the boys would wake up, but they would not wake up for a few hours.

I passed the rest of the time thinking about whether or not I wanted to kill someone soon and become a full vampire. If I did kill someone then who would I kill. An image of Shane, Willow, and Courtney flashed through my mind. I would not mind killing them, killing them painfully.

"Aw, is someone bored?" I heard Paul's voice say playfully as the boys walked out of their sleeping area. I looked over at the tunnel leading out of the cave and realized that the sun had gone down. I looked over at the boys and smirked. I stood up out of the seat I had been occupying and walked over to the boys with a swing to my hips.

"Not anymore," I said before moving to kiss Paul, but then I pulled Marko into a kiss instead. Paul's jaw dropped and I heard Dwayne and David laugh. Marko chuckled into the kiss.

"Hey," Paul said and pulled me away from Marko. Marko just laughed louder as Paul pulled me into a kiss. Once the kiss was over, I just rolled my eyes at Paul.

"No need to get jealous," I said before kissing Paul's cheek. I gave David and Dwayne each a little kiss before walking over to the tunnel. "So who wants to go have fun? I have a great idea for a meal tonight," I said and the boys' expressions went from smiling to devilish smirks.

"Let's go," David said as he led the way out of the cave. I jumped on the back of David's bike and we rode to the boardwalk. My body was humming with excitement and I felt my mouth water at the thought of finally getting rid of them and becoming a real vampire. I could feel the boys' excitement around me.

We soon arrived at the boardwalk and the boys parked their bikes in their normal spots. I hopped off and immediately started looking for Mary. If I found her then I could get her to convince Shane and Courtney to follow her to some secluded spot where the boys and I could have a little fun.

The boys split up and told me they would let me know if they saw Mary. I walked past the stores on the boardwalk thinking that Mary might look around in the stores. The boardwalk was not as crowded as it usually is because most people were at the live concert. I thought about searching for Mary there, but she really is not into that sort of thing.

My search for Mary ended when Shane ran towards me out of nowhere. I glared at him, but then I smiled. "New plan," I thought as Shane stopped in front of me with an apologetic look. "Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you," I thought.

"Willow, I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to apologize. I can't believe how much of a jackass I've been. I never liked Courtney. She seduced me," Shane started spitting out and I backed up a step to not be spit on. My eyes wanted to narrow and I wanted to kill him right then, but I restrained myself.

"Shane, do you really mean that?" I whispered trying to make myself seem like I was actually considering taking him back.

"Yes, oh Willow you are the only girl for me," Shane said and went to touch me but I shied away.

"Fool," I thought before giving Shane a small smile and a little blush. Inside I really just wanted to gag. Shane's smile grew. "I want you to prove it to me. I want you to meet me under the boardwalk, but bring Mary and Courtney. I want you to say what you just told me with them watching," I said and Shane nodded excitedly.

"I'll get them and meet you there," Shane said before running off. I watched him leave my sight before running to where I could sense the boys. They were back at their bikes. I guess they did not find Mary, and I was correct with my guess when I saw them with scowls on their faces.

They gave me curious looks when I ran over to them with a gleeful look in my eyes. "Change of plans," I said and then explained that Shane the girls would meet me under the boardwalk. I wanted the boys to hide in the darker parts down there and then make their move after I killed Mary.

Her betrayal hurt me more than the other two. She had been my best friend. The person I told everything to and then she did that. "I hope she enjoys pain," I thought with a sadistic look in my eyes before the boys and I headed down to the part of the beach under the boardwalk.

The boys hid in the darker shadows of the boardwalk as I waited for Shane to show up with Courtney and Mary. I did not want too much longer. Shane walked down the beach with Mary and Courtney trailing behind him. Courtney was scowling, while Mary was looking around hopefully. "I'm going to tear that hope to shreds," I thought with a big smile, which Shane saw. I guess he thought it was because I was happy to see he did what I asked.

"I've brought them," Shane said with a big grin at me as he went to grab my hand, but I once again shied away. I went back into the shadows some. I could feel Dwayne's presence behind me deeper in the shadows.

"Oh right," Shane muttered before saying aloud what he said earlier about me being the only girl for him. Courtney's jaw dropped and I saw Mary give a little nervous shake. I smirked as I focused on Mary. She was looking towards me, but she could not see my eyes. Mary started shaking more as Courtney yelled at Shane. Mary knew that I would never take Shane back. She knew something was wrong. She was correct.

My body tingled in anticipation as I felt my canines lengthen into fangs. My eyes tingled for a moment and I knew that they had changed colors. I could see better in the dark. My eyes were still focused on Mary. I gave a small nod and the boys appeared from the shadows. They restrained Shane and Courtney, while I grabbed Mary.

"I'm sorry Willow, I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me," Mary pleaded.

I pouted down at her reddening face and said, "But I want to kill you, and I don't think your little I'm sorry is going to stop me." She gasped when she saw the hate shining in my eyes.

"Monster," Courtney screamed and I ripped into Mary's throat with my fangs. Shane sounded like he was gagging. Courtney started crying and she tried to scream at me again, but the boys' growl shut her up. I pulled away from Mary's dead body after I had my fill. My body felt invincible. The warm blood had traveled down my throat like the drink of paradise.

I smirked over at Courtney and Shane. I walked over to stand in front of Courtney. I was not going to bite her, because I was full. I would let the boys drain her dry. However, I wanted to mess with her before she was just another corpse lying on the sand.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

"Was he worth all this Courtney? Was he that good at sex for this to be worth it?" I caressed her face with a little bit of blood on my hands. Courtney was shaking and I smirked when she whimpered like a frightened animal being cornered by the hungry predators.

Courtney shook her head and I ran one of my clawed fingers down her arm, but not enough to actually cut her. "Now, now, I know you can speak. Use that voice you used when you moaned his name when you two were together behind my back and answer my question. Was he worth it?" I said in a calm but deadly voice.

"No, no, he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it at all," Courtney yelled and I chuckled.

I looked over at Shane who looked like he was about to wet his pants. "Aw listen to that, poor Shane not even worthy in a slut's eyes. You must be so distraught, but don't worry. You won't have to worry about her anymore," I said as I backed away from Courtney.

"You're going to let me go? Oh thank you," Courtney said as a flash of hope appeared in her eyes and showed on her face. I froze and tilted my head.

"Who said anything about letting you go?" I asked before motioning for Paul and Marko to dig in. Courtney's screams soon turned into gurgles with blood filling her mouth as the boys ripped out her throat and drank from her.

I looked over at Shane and realized that now he had wet his pants. "I thought you were taught better than that. Obviously, you weren't, because then you would have also been taught not to cheat and lie. It's just not nice," I said as if I was talking to a small child. Shane was ready to cry and I felt glee fill me.

"Willow, don't do this. You're not a monster. We can go back home and be happy together. Baby, I love you," Shane said and I just walked closer to him. I grabbed David and Paul restrained Shane where David used to be.

"Oh I know I'm not a monster, but this is my home and I'm happy here with the boys," I said with a smirk before pulling David into a fiery kiss. David growled and I licked one of his fangs. Mary's blood and the blood from the cut on my tongue filled our mouths. David pulled me closer and ground our hips together.

"Don't touch her," Shane yelled and Dwayne held his arm tighter and growled fiercely close to his neck. Shane whimpered before becoming silent. A moan escaped me as David ended the kiss and ground our hips together again as his hands rested in a spot he found amusing. I smiled at David with a look that said we need to continue later before looking at Shane.

"I'm home and most definitely happy. I will be happier though if four boys decide to play later," I said and I heard the boys growl. A shiver ran through me before I stepped out of David's hold.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Dwayne asked as he tightened his hold on Shane's arm.

I looked up in thought for a moment before growling in pleasure at my idea. "Rip him to pieces," I growled and the boys chuckled darkly. Shane started screaming and pleading, but the noise from the boardwalk and surf nazis below kept his screams from being heard.

I giggled when I splashed with some of blood as the boys tore him limb from limb and then into tiny pieces. I was surprised when Dwayne grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss and he ran a hand down my side. "Let's go home already," Paul said with a small whine. Dwayne released me and Paul laughed as he grabbed my hand and he flew up into the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He had a predatory grin on his face as he flew towards the cave. The boys were flying behind us. I wondered about the bikes, but I forgot about them when Paul ran one of his hands up and down my back. He traced little designs with his fingers the rest of the flight to the cave.

Soon our feet touched the ground and the boys landed seconds later. They were giving Paul a few shoves before I started humming. I stretched before slowly slipping off my jacket as I entered the tunnel. The boys stopped bickering then. I withheld the urge to laugh when they started to follow me into the tunnel. I unbuttoned my pants and I heard one or two of the guys growl.

I slid out of my pants while walking closer to the main part of the cave. I jumped down onto the main cave's floor and took off my top. As I stood there in my underwear in front of the boys, I looked over my shoulder. They were still fully clothed and I just gave them a pointed look.

"Well it seems no one wants to have fun," I said and went to pick up my shirt, but I quickly heard the boys taking off their jackets and shoes. I slipped off my flip-flops and eased down the straps of my bra.

"Music would be nice," I thought before heading over to Paul's boom box. I turned it on to a rock station and I smirked at the sensual songs that played out of the speakers.

"Willow," the boys growled and I shivered. I turned around and saw all four of them standing around the bed beckoning me to join them with the smoldering looks in their eyes. I walked over to the boys and ran my hand down Paul's chest while I ran my other hand down one of Marko's arm.

I got on the bed and grabbed one of David and Dwayne's arms. I gave a slight pull for them to get on the bed and they did so immediately. Marko and Paul also climbed onto the bed and all thought left me as they surrounded me. I was lost in sensation as I felt kisses here and there, and there hands were everywhere.

Passion was the only word that could fully describe the night I shared with the boys, but there was also the feel of being fully accepted. I slept the night away with all of the boys surrounding me. They did not go to their usual cave to sleep.

I awoke surrounded by strong bodies. I slowly opened my eyes and saw all of the boys around me. I smiled as I snuggled closer to Marko and Paul, who were sleeping on either side of me. David and Dwayne were on the lower part of the bed each snuggling to one of my legs. I held in a chuckle that threatened to escape. When I heard Paul mutter something along the lines of comfortable then I lost it. I busted out laughing and the boys startled awake.

They look around wondering what is going on and then they focus on my laughing form. "What are you laughing at?" Dwayne asks sleepily and I just point at them.

"Get her," Paul growled sleepily and soon I was being tickled from all four of them. I was thankful that I no longer needed air normally, but tickles are still killer no matter what you are.

"I give up," I yelled before they finally decided to quit. The boys sat back and then one by one they each gave me a little kiss or nip on the lips.

"Hungry?" David asked and I nodded. The boardwalk sounded like a great idea.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Shane, Willow, Mary, and Courtney.

Story start

I rode on the Marko's bike with him to the boardwalk. I was missing my bike more and more. We arrived at the boardwalk and I decided to focus on a meal instead of wishing my bike would magically appear here. The boys walked around me and I stopped. I spotted a cute guy dancing in front of the concert stage.

"Found mine," I said and the boys whipped their heads in the direction of the guy that I wanted to drink from. The boys scoffed and I just laughed. "Remember boys, he's just a meal," I said with a purr before slipping out of the center of them and walking over the guy dancing by himself.

"Hey," the guy said as I started dancing in front of him.

"Hi," I said with a lusty smile. The guy smirked and pulled me close to him to dance with him. "You're lucky that you're my meal or the boys would give you an excruciating death," I thought as I gave the guy a wink and walked away from him. He followed still smirking and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I saw the boys following me just to make sure I would be fine, which they did not need to do. It made me happy nonetheless. I led my prey to a dark and deserted small spot between two buildings on the boardwalk that was close to the edge of the boardwalk. I would dump his body in the ocean when I was done. I knew the current would take him out to sea at this time.

"You're so sexy," the guy muttered and went to touch my backside but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"You smell delicious," I said before clamping one of my hands over his mouth. I then tore into his neck and drank my fill of his blood. I sighed in satisfaction when I was done and threw his body into the water below.

I made sure there was no blood on my face or on my teeth before I appeared back on the crowded part of the boardwalk. I saw the boys standing there waiting for me by their bikes. They had satisfied looks as well and I knew they had fed on a group of bimbos I had seen them eyeing earlier.

"See I did fine, I'm a big girl," I said and the guys laughed or smirked.

"No you're not, you're not even a year old yet," Paul said.

"In vampire years," Marko finished for Paul.

"Ha ha you're so funny," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Come on kids," David said to us and I laughed as Paul and Marko glared at him. He just laughed before linking his arm with mine. "Got to see Max," David said and I realized that it was time for me to meet the master vampire.

"We're off to see the wizard," I started singing and the boys looked at me strangely before shaking their heads. "What? It just popped into my head. You're just jealous," I said and received playful looks from the boys.

"Sure we are," Marko said and Dwayne walked forward and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You're like a little kid that just wants to play all the time," Paul said and I just gave him a look that said so are you.

"You can play with me anytime," Dwayne said in a whisper and if I could then I would be blushing bright red.

"Behave in the store," David said even though I could see lust spark in his eyes when he looked at me.

"No, I was going to take Willow on the check out counter," Marko said with a roll of his eyes and I laughed.

"Hey boy," I said to Thorn when we entered the movie store. Thorn whined happily as he approached me. I scratched behind his ears and laughed when he licked my hand.

"How in the world does that dog like her? That dog doesn't like anyone," Paul said shocked and I just smiled.

"Told you that you were just jealous of my awesomeness," I said and kissed Thorn on top of the head.

"Whatever," Paul muttered with a laugh.

"Boys, I told you not to come in the shop," Max said as he walked over to stand in front of us.

"Just wanted you to meet a new member," David said and Max froze. His eyes flashed down to me and I smiled at him and gave a small wave.

Max was silent before smiling back at me. "Welcome to the family," Max said and pulled me into a hug.

My eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Max was hugging me. "Group hug," Paul yelled and soon I was squished in the middle of the hug.

"Guys, move you are squishing me," I managed to get out.

"She thinks we're fat, so mean," David said and I shook my head.

"Not fat," I said and they let me go. Max chuckled as I smacked the guys' arms.

"Oh I know, how about a nice dinner at my place?" Max asked with a joyous expression.

"Sounds fun," I said and the boys groaned.

"I refuse to wear a suit," Marko said and I imagined Marko in a suit.

"I bet you guys would be so sexy in a suit though," I said with a pout and then I winked at Max.

"Suits it is," Dwayne grumbled and David just smirked. He seemed excited about getting dressed up for a night.

"Hmm I don't have a dress," I said and the boys disappeared from the store. "I guess they're going to get me one," I said to Max, who just smiled.

Later that night, I was standing in front of a mirror in Max's house wearing a halter-top black dress with a slit on one side. The dress reached my knees, showing off my legs. I giggled at the fact that the boys had bought me a white rose corsage. I fixed my hair before leaving the room.

All of the boys were wearing nice black suits with a white rose pinned on their jacket. I laughed when I saw Paul and Marko's brightly colored ties. Paul's tie was hot pink and Marko's tie was neon green.

"You four clean up well," I said with a smirk and the boys smiled.

"So do you," David said and kissed me on the cheek. After receiving a kiss on the cheek from each of the boys, Max appeared in the dining room. The food smelled delicious.

"Welcome to the family," Max said to me as he raised his glass of wine. I smiled as I looked at my new family. I was happy, truly happy. I was home.

"Thank you," I said with a heartfelt smile.

The End


End file.
